vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Coven of Witches
Summary The Coven of Witches is a group of playable monsters in the game Horrorclix. Like many characters from this verse, most of their backstories are not mentioned but they are very magically inclined and seemingly have a connection to an unnamed Goth girl. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher via Enforced Mutation Name: Coven of Witches Origin: Horrorclix Gender: Females Age: Older adult Classification: Old trio of witches, humans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts, elemental beings, and an entity who is imaginary), Frenzied Mode (via Frenzy), Precognition (Can be used offensively Prediction or defensively Foresight), Status Effect Inducement (via Immobilize), Clairvoyance (via Second Sight and Crystal Ball), Magic (Presumably the reason behind of their abilities), Acrobatics (Shown to skillfully use a trapeze), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Transformation (via Enforced Mutation), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (via Tricky, Tricky Monster), Passive Mind Manipulation (Subplot: Mind-Slaves) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to Swordsman who can easily destroy walls and tables, Zombie Strongman who can casually crush skulls and rip humans in half, monsters who can rip monsters in half, Evil Leprechaun who easily knocked off a human's head with one swing, characters who use grenades, dynamite sticks, and RPGs, etc), higher via Enforced Mutation Speed: At least Subsonic (Comparable to slower vampires, which can move faster than humans can comprehend) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters, which include those who can tear humans apart and various large animals like horses, giant bears, and tigers) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically (Scales to monsters who easily destroy doors. Comparable to massive bears, tigers, horses, large cats, gorillas, etc), higher via Enforced Mutation Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Can survive attacks from characters who can destroy most of a shopping mall, dig underground at high speeds, or have a height that warrants this tier. Also can mostly shrug off explosives varying from grenades to RPGs) Stamina: High (Comparable to the undead and robots) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Sword hands Intelligence: Genius (Can skillfully use various weapons, circus equipment, futuristic and alien technologies, magic and mystical artifacts, and can easily trick and manipulate gifted to genius level humans) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques * Standard Horrorclix Abilities: ** Frenzy Mode: Like most monsters from Horrorclix, they will go into a bloodlusted "frenzy" after killing a victim. ** Non-Physical Interactions: Can harm non-physical entities like ghosts, a fire entity, and monsters of pure imagination. * Standard Abilities ** Precognition: The Coven's main ability, used to predict where an opponent will be mid-fight so their attacks always land (Prediction), as well as allowing them to easily evade incoming attacks from opponents or projectiles (Foresight). ** Second Sight: Allows the Coven to see opponents and who they are, even if they are in hiding. ** Immobilize: Temporarily paralyzes an opponent in place, allowing the witches the time to either flee or attack unabated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Horror Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Horrorclix Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Trios Category:Stone Walls Category:Berserkers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Acrobats Category:Time Travelers Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Time Users Category:Board Game Characters